Baby mine
by duckmadgirl
Summary: Sequel to Its a nice day for a white wedding. follow Kate and Mike as they are about to enter the next chapter of their lives parenthood. with morning sickness and appointments what does life have in store with a new bundle of joy about to rock their world
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is set a few days after the last chapter of White Wedding. please let me know what you think and enjoy. you will need to read my other fic 'it's a nice day for a white wedding to get some of the things that will happen in this story. **

Kate sat in the waiting room of Barry General Hospital. As usual they were running late and behind on all appointments. It was her first appointment confirming the pregnancy and getting registered with the midwife as well as having any questions she may have answered.

Sighing she pulled out her phone to see if Mike had left a message that he was running late. hadn't. She dropped her phone back in her phone back in her bag and pulled out the packet of ginger biscuits she had stashed in there. They were one of the only things that helped settle her stomach and stop her feeling sick.

Mike eventually arrived 45 minuets after Kates appointment time full of apologies.

"I am so sorry Kate. My meeting overran. I am not late am I?" he asked

"yes" Kate replied slightly annoyed. He should have been there from the start. He hadn't missed anything important apart from Kate having bloods taken and having to pee in a cup. "but so are they" she smiled

"I thought I has missed it for a moment." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away trying to choke back the nausea that was rising in her throat. "you okay" he asked

"I would be if I didn't feel like I was on the waltzers" she whispered pulling another biscuit out of her bag.

"Kate Flynn" a young doctor called from the door way.

Kate stood up before almost falling back in to her seat. Mike caught her round the waist. "Kate?"

"I am fine I just stood up to fast. Quit worrying" she smiled at him.

They followed the doctor in to a large bright consulting room

"Take a seat Mrs Flynn" he indicated at two chairs next to a desk. "so we have had your Test results back and they confirm that you are indeed pregnant. So there are just a few checks we need to do and then we will get you in for a scan." He opened the cuff to a blood pressure monitor and eased it on to her arm. It took minuets for the results to come back. "its a little high. Not bad at the moment but we will have to monitor it. Have you been experiencing any stress lately?" he asked

"well I am the CO of the HMAS Hammersley"

"well try as best as you can to eliminate any stress. Now lets get that scan" He lead Kate over to the couch on the other side of the room. Once she had lay on the bed he squeezed some gel on her stomach. "this may be a little cold" he slowly moved the probe across Kates abdomen looking for the growing baby. "there it is" he smiled turning the screen so Kate and Mike could see it. "there's the head, 2 arms and 2 legs just beginning to form and a good strong heart beat" he pressed a button on the ultra-sound scan and the 'wow wow wow wow' sound filled the room of the tiny heart beating inside of Kate. Taking some measurements and clicked to print a picture of the scan off. "from the information you told us about your last period and the scan I would say you were around 8 weeks making you due in August" he handed them the pictures of the scan. "I will get you booked in with the midwife and remember what I said about the stress"

"thank you" Kate smiled wiping gel smears off of her tummy sitting up right.

Walking out of the hospital Kate couldn't stop looking at the scan pictures. There was a tiny life growing inside of her a life she and mike had created together.

"lets have another look then" he eased the scan pictures out of her hand

"I guess I shall have to tell Commander White now so she can arrange a replacement CO for Hammersley whilst I am on maternity leave" she was dreading that conversation. She knew Maxine would not make it easy for her and would more than likely give her some crappy desk job to try and get her to quit.

"well you can tell Maxine if you really want but she wont be finding Hammersley's replacement I will" mike smiled

"how come?" Kate asked

"because for the moment Hammersley reports to me"

"since when" Kate was surprised it was not something a Captain would normally do

"since I sent Maxine to Scotland on the Naval Exchange Program we have with the British Royal Navy"

"oh right" Kate grinned "I bet she was pleased

"hopping mad" mike smiled "she even tried to use Ryan against me saying he needed her"

"right well we do still need a temporary CO for Hammersley. Can I suggest Nikki. I think she would be fantastic and the experience would do her some good. I can help her prepare before I leave"

"well it is up to fleet command but I will make the suggestion and we can see" mike smiled wishing it was that easy. It would be good if Hammersley was commanded by someone who knew the ship and crew. "you heading home?" he asked

"yeah I have a few things to sort out before Hammersley sails tomorrow"

"are you sure you are going to be okay to sail?"

"mike I am only 8 weeks apart from the sickness I am fine and the ginger tea and biscuits are helping and if needed I can always get something from Bomber for the sickness" she smiled

"okay well I need to get back to NAVCOM" he smiled "bye bye" he whispered towards her stomach

"Mike my face is up here" she laughed

"oh and bye to you too" he kissed her

When she arrived home Kate found Nikki waiting on the porch for her.

"there you are I've been calling you, wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch" she smiled

"sorry I had my phone switched off I was at the doctors"

"is everything alright?" Nikki looked worried

"I am fine actually just how do you feel about being a auntie" Kate smiled pulling the scan pictures from her bag and waiting for Nikkis reaction


	2. Chapter 2

A huge smile grew across Nikki's face. "are you pregnant?" she asked. Kate nodded. "that's is fantastic" Nikki squealed "I am so happy for you" she hugged her friend

"thanks" Kate smiled unlocking the door. "do you want to come in for a brew?" Kate asked dumping her keys in the bowl on the side.

"sure" was the reply as Nikki followed Kate through the door "so where's Mike I thought he would be looking after you?"

"he came to the doctors and that but he had to get back to NAVCOM for meetings"

"Commander White again" Nav sighed

"no not this time. Mike sent her on this naval exchange program with the British Royal Navy. She is at HMNB Clyde in Scotland" Kate grinned pouring boiling water in to two cups.

"is that a good thing?" nav asked unsure

"well she is no longer picking on Hammersley and crash sailing every other day and for now Hammersley is reporting to Mike so I guess"

"are you going to be alright at sea though" Nav asked suddenly worried

"you're as bad as mike. I am only 8 weeks I will be fine for a bit" she smiled "the only issue is the morning sickness and the ginger tea is helping with that"

"okay" it was best to take Kate's word "but Scotland though isn't it a bit cold there?

"well it is winter. I found this on twitter" she pulled up a page for the ship that Commander white had been posted to. It showed a picture of Maxine in her DPNU soaked because of the heavy rain. Her face was a picture. Kate had felt sorry for the poor sailor who had caught that gem of a moment in time.

They were still talking several hours later when Mike arrived back from NAVCOM.

"I'm back" he called in to the house putting his cap down on the side and keys in the bowl

"in here" kate called form the kitchen

"hey" he bent to kiss her "oh Hi Nikki" he smiled seeing Nav sat opposite kate

"Sir" Nav smiled

" you don't have to be that formal we are not at NAVCOM mike is fine"

Looking at her watch Nav stood from the table "I best be off. See you on board tomorrow kate?"

"I'll show you out" Kate followed Nav to the front door. "Nik don't tell anyone on Hammersley please. I want to go on as long as I can"

"of course. Mums the word" nikki hugged her. "see you tomorrow" she stepped out walking down the path to the street

Kate watched as she walked towards her car before shutting the front door and heading back in to the kitchen.

"here you go" mike handed her a wine glass.

"err in case you have forgotten I am pregnant. So I shouldn't be drinking"

"well that's why I have given you a white grape and ginger prese." He smiled "and I put those pizzas in aswell"

"lovely" Kate flopped on the sofa "so what was the meeting about that kept you to gone 6"

"talking about finding a replacement for Maxine whilst she is in Scotland"

"oh would it be anyone I know" kate smiled

"well they are still looking trying to find some one who is actually qualified so Hammersley will report to me for the time being"

"and the brass are okay with that considering we are married?" Kate asked she knew that they took these thinks seriously

"well they are not exactly happy but they are okay with it" he smiled sitting next to her.

The following morning Kate awoke early. Looking over mike was still asleep. Sliding out of bed she tiptoed across the room not wanting to wake him. Walking in to the bathroom she turned the shower on so it would warm up before looking in the full length mirror. Thankfully she wasnt showing but she knew that it wouldn't be long before a growing bump gave the game away. She didn't see mike walk In wrapping his arms around her slight frame placing his hands on her stomach

"morning" he kissed her neck

"sorry did I wake you?" she asked painfully aware it was a ungodly hour

"no its fine. Brew? He asked

"that would be fantastic" she smiled

When she arrived downstairs mike handed her a mug of tea and a plate of toast. She took the tea "sorry not in a toast mood this morning" she smiled weekly

"do you want a lift to the docks this morning" mike moved the toast out of Kate's way

"that would be fantastic" she smiled "but we need to get going about 5 minuets ago because I am so late" she downed the tea as best as she could with out burning her mouth or choking on the hot liquid.

Nav was already on Hammersley when Kate arrived. Standing on the gangway she watched as Kate got out of the car with mike.

"fair winds Kate" he smiled. "stay safe please"

"mike I will be fine I promise" she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "see you in 3 weeks"

"check in every..." he began before being given Kates famous death 'do not mess with me' stare "okay check in when you can'

"Sir" she saluted before walking up the gangway saluting the ensign


	3. Chapter 3

Kate walked on to the bridge, after spending the majority of the first few days of the patrol practically glued to the toilet. She was actually surprised that no one had guessed her secret. Apart from Nikki she had only told Bomber because she was the medic so it important she knew just in case anything was to go wrong.

"how is everything Nav" Kate asked stepping up to the console

"Fine Ma'am nothing to report" Nav slid off the chair handing Kate her binoculars. "you feeling any better?" she asked

"Much thanks" Kate smiled. "and I am not throwing up any more which is a bonus"

Nikki smiled "well that's a good thing that the sickness has stopped" she smiled

The rest of the day and the following week were extremely uneventful it was actually quite unusual for a patrol normally the Hammersley was the one to find trouble or trouble easily found her. They were now 2 weeks into the patrol heading north towards the Timor Sea.

"well this is a Sad Boring Quiet patrol" 2-dads called sat by the EOD

"2-dads" Nav called from the CO chair. It may have been unusually quiet but 2-dads attitude and language was unacceptable

Kate walked on to the bridge. "whats happening" she asked

"2 dads just said the 'Q' word" bomber called in a child like voice

"I was just being honest bomb. It had been really really quiet this patrol"

"there he goes again. 2-Dads, have you learnt nothing. Never ever say that word in the armed forces otherwise everything will no doubt go tango uniform"

"seriously whats wrong with saying quiet" 2 dads asked.

"3 times do you have a death wish" bomber sighed

"Quiet quiet quiet quiet quiet quiet" 2 dads started in a sing song voice

"2-DADS!"bomber called "just stop"

"quiet!" he whispered right down her ear

"leave me alone you annoying pest"

Kate shook her head trying not to laugh. Sometimes it felt like she was a pre-school teacher rather than the commanding officer of one of Australia's finest war ships. Especially with 2-dads on board it felt more like a floating nursery, but secretly she knew it would be even duller with out him on board.

"Mayday May-Day mayday this is the Iron Giant we are under attack I repeat we are under attack. In position 12 degrees 20 south 128 degrees 15 east."

"Nav how long to get us there"

"50 minuets Ma'am" Nav called imputing the data in to the computer.

"get us there" Kate sat in the captains chair

"yes ma'am port 10 steer 250 revaluations 2-0-0-0"

"see why did you have to say the 'Q' word" bomber hissed smacking 2 dads playfully round the back of his head.

"ow! What was that for" he moaned

"2-dads,! Bomber! stop acting like children, and keep your eyes on the EOD" Kate called with out looking over at them.

"Ma'am" they both called jumping a little.

They arrived at the coordinates given in just under the hour and found a yacht floating in the middle of the water, with smoke billowing from the bow and engine compartment. Picking up the tannoy Kate called boarding stations.

"Buffer be careful over there we don't know who or what is still on that yacht. Extra plates"

"Ma'am" buffer called as he walked off the bridge.

Kate watched the RHIB bounce across the waves. It was one of the things she missed on patrol was heading up the boarding party. Not that she could do it in her condition at this moment in time. But sitting on the bridge watching her crew board FFV's and SIEV's and not being able to do anything if something was to go wrong was nerve wracking and she finally understood how mike must have felt each time she boarded a vessel.

The yacht was deserted with no sigins of life on deck. Once boarded the party looked around and couldn't find anything

"Charlie 8-2 this is Bravo 8-2. The yacht is deserted ma'am no sign of life anywhere. Over."

"copy that Bravo 8-2 do a detailed search of the ship. Check everywhere they may be hiding"

"roger Charlie 8-2" buffers voice crackled over the radio.

"Nav anything on radar?" Kate called

"there is a vessel slightly north of us going at some speed on the same course as us" nav looked at the radar screen.

"any luck with that search Buffer" Kate called over the radio

"that's a negative ma'am this boat is like a ghost ship there is no one on board. Tinker and 2-dads have checked the engine and electronics and despite the smoke she is still sea worthy and should make It back to Cairns even if she only limps in to port" buffer radioed over

"copy that buffer. Leave 2-dads and Bomber on as a steaming party back to base and return to me. Bring the charts and logs. Over."

"is that entirely wise leaving bomber and 2-dads on that tiny boat"

"possibly not but I have had enough of them treating the ship like the school playground today"

"well lets hope they don't kill each other en-route to cairns"

"RO get me NAVCOM please. Nav you have the ship" Kate called as she walked off the bridge.

Sitting her cabin waiting for the call to be patched through. She pulled it off the hook the second it rang.

"Kate?" Mikes voice came down the line "are you alright" his voice was panicked

"Sir I am fine. We have just responded to a mayday call. The vessel was empty on arrival no one on board buffer has searched the whole yacht. They had reported a pirate attack. We have a suspicious vessel on radar that we are following, I have bomber and 2-dads steaming back to base with the yacht whilst we chase this other one"

"okay Kate be careful" she could hear a note of panic in his voice "what is the name of the vessel that was in need of assistance?" mike asked

" the Iron Giant. Logs state that there were 4 POB" Kate said

"Right I will see what I can find out. And Kate be careful please I mean it"

"Sir..."

"CO requested to the bridge" Nav's voice came over the tannoy

"I best go." Kate called down the line

"remember what I said..." mike said to the dead line.

"what is it Nav?" Kate called

"were coming up on that suspect vessel now. I have issued a warning and they are not listening"

Picking up the loud hailer "Vessel on my port beam this is Australian war ship stop or heave too I intend on boarding you"

"vessel not stopping Ma'am"

"Ma'am something in the water Green 35 distance far" Bird called

"Damn" Kate cursed looking at where Bird had pointed. "body in the water. standby to recover by sea boat. Nav have we got the boat on the EOD"

"Yes boss got a photo of it"

"thanks Nav looks like we will have to try and get them another time. I'll pass the photo on to NAVCOM" she sighed

"umm Ma'am" bird called "it looks like they have stopped dead in the water"

This was ether fate or Karma or both but Lady Luck was on their side. "hands to boarding stations" Kate called over the tannoy "buffer extra plates they have thrown someone in to the water and are no doubt are armed"

"Ma'am" buffer called walking off the bridge

Hammersley returned in to port the following evening. Having boarded the vassal they found 3 of the crew of the Iron Giant being held hostage as well as several heavily armed pirates. Mike greeted them at the quay side.

"Kate" he smiled as she walked over the gangway

"Sir" she saluted

"how are you"

"well the puking has stopped thankfully so it looks like this one has finally learnt that I am in the navy whether it has its sea legs or not" she placed a hand on her belly "and that its possibly not the best idea to make mummy puke every 5 minuets" she whispered so the rest of the crew who were still milling around on the ship

**let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. sorry if it seems a little rushed I was struggling a little with what to write. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the responce so far. huge sorry to those that found the last chapter confusing. I have now tweaked the ending so it makes a little more sense. please continue to review I love to hear what your thinking. **

The crew of Hammersley had been on shore leave for over a week. There had been issues with one of her engines so she had been taken off duty for emergency maintenance but it was taking longer than anticipated. Not that the crew were complaining considering in the last 6 months they had spent most of it at sea because of Commander White.

Kate was lay stretched out on the sofa. At 14 weeks she now had a little bump just beginning to show. She knew it wouldn't be long before some of the crew figured it out if they hadn't already and before the brass grounded her on shore because of the health and safety of allowing her being at sea whilst pregnant.

Hearing the front door open she pushed her self up right "hi" she smiled as Mike walked in to the lounge

"hi" he smiled walking round to the sofa "these came in for you today" he handed her a bag containing several pairs of neatly pressed and folded white trousers and blouses for her shore uniform.

"brilliant my others were just starting to get a little too tight" she smiled resting the bag against the side of the sofa

"and as requested" he handed her a second paper bag. In this one was 2 jars of Cadbury's chocolate caramel spread and several large bags of vegemite bagel crisps.

"did I tell you I love you" she leaned in kissing him.

Pulling open one of the bags of crisps she inhaled the savoury sent of the vegemite. She opened the jar of chocolate spread and scooped the spread on the crisp. Swooning as she bit in to it. "what" she half laughed at mikes reaction

"nothing" he shook his head "that is just one unusual combination"

"its nice" she protested

"even though you cant stand vegemite and protested every time I ate it"

"well... I ... ummm..." Kate tried to think of a way out of this. "its the baby, it must have inherited your weird tastes in food"

"well I don't mix vegemite crisps and chocolate spread, that is just plain weird"

"well the baby must be confused mixing up our favourite things." She resorted "there there don't listen to daddy he's just being mean" she bowed her head whispering in to her bump

"still doesn't explain the chocolate spread"

"duh its chocolate" Kate said as if it was obvious

Mike laughed and shook his head. He should have known better that to stand between his wife and chocolate

"so any news on my replacement yet" she asked putting the things down on the coffee table in front of them

"fleet command are still looking. I did put Nikki's name forward but it looks like they want someone with more command experience and experanced of the patrol boats"

"I hope your name isn't up there" Kate joked looking at mikes serious face hers soon fell. "really your name is on the list. Please tell me that the brass are not serious"

"I don't know its just chatter I heard at the moment but I shall be pushing to stay ashore." He wrapped his arm over her shoulders pulling her close "I don't want to miss one second of this" he kissed the top of her head.

She could tell mike was upset at the prospect of being Kates replacement on Hammersley. It was tough. He didn't want the ship anymore he was happy to be on the shore and allow Kate to be brilliant.

"I have found something that may make you smile" she grinned. Pulling the laptop off the table in front of her. Logging on to twitter she searched for the HMS Pembroke, the ship that Maxine was serving on. There were several pictures on the feed of things that the crew had been doing whilst on deployment. Including welcoming Maxine on to the ship. In almost every picture Maxine was in she was soaked to the skin because off the rain and looking most displeased with the sailor taking the picture.

As soon as he saw the pictures he laughed out loud. "that's funny" he smiled "it also explains the emails I have been getting from her"

"saying what?" Kate asked

"Well she has sent over 500 emails since I sent her over. In face the first 50 were sent before she even boarded the plane to the uk. All of which saying she hates me and why did I send her to this hell hole"

"right" Kate nodded

"she wasnt best pleased when I emailed her back saying I thought hell was hot and not cold"

"that is bad" she grinned "well it looks like she is having a whale of a time." Kate laughed

"well its her own fault, I did give her enough warnings about victimising the Hammersley's crew and she chose to ignore them. There was a post at one of the other 2 bases that are on the south coast of England which is slightly warmer but I thought Scotland would be more appropriate."

"have you been reading my book on cruel evil and unusual punishments by any chance?" Kate asked smiling

"maybe" mike grinned reminded of the old days of Hammersley when he was CO and Kate was the X she would come up with all sorts of Cruel punishments especially for 2-dads and spider. And most of them involved a toothbrush and the toilets.

That night Kate lay awake for what seemed like ages. The repairs of Hammersley had been completed and she was to sail for 4 weeks on patrol in the north. This would more than likely be her last patrol for a while. She would be almost 20 weeks when she returned and her pregnancy would be clear for all to see. Rolling over she looked at mike who was sound asleep snoring. She just hoped that the brass would allow him to stay at NAVCOM.

The following morning Kate arrived on Hammersley. Mike had come with her and she had asked all crew to be assembled on the deck. She had to tell them before they sailed otherwise there would be all sorts of rumours going round the ship.

"thank you everyone I know its early but I needed you all here as I wanted to tell you that this will be my last patrol for a while"

"why ma'am" bird piped up "and why is Captain Flynn on board?"

" Duh Captain Flynn has got her Knocked up possibly before the wedding and hears me thinking you were the medic Birdy" 2 dads called from the other end of the line.

"thank you 2 dads that is not how I would have put it" Kate called trying not to look mike in the eye because she knew she would loose it and start laughing "yes I am pregnant. Fleet command are still trying to find my replacement."

"congratulations Ma'am , Sir" buffer smiled at each in turn

"this is so exciting" bird bounced over hugging Kate "congratulations"

"thank you bird" Kate smiled "right we're due to cast off soon. Nav bring the ship to specials please"

"aye ma'am" Nav smiled walking towards the bridge.

Kate walked over to mike who was still laughing. "stop it. Its not funny" she hit him on his arm

"it is a little" mike managed to stop for a little. "I best be off more meetings at NAVCOM" he walked over the gangway "see you in 4 weeks. Fair winds Kate"

"Sir" she saluted walking towards the bridge. the day was tinged with sadness. She loved being at sea on Hammersley but she was excited for the next chapter of her life and she couldn't wait to meet the new little life growing inside her


	5. Chapter 5

Kate sat on the Bridge staring out at the clear waters ahead. It was the perfect Navy day, crisp calm waters and not a cloud in the sky.

"Ma'am" a arm hovered over her shoulder with a thermos in. "Brew" birds voice called

"thanks Bird" she smiled taking a sip from the cup realising it was coffee

"it is Decaf Ma'am" bird smiled knowing that Kate was being careful of caffeine.

"thanks" Kate smiled

"and where is mine then Birdy" 2 dads called from across the bridge

"well its kind of still in the galley waiting to be made" bird smiled sweetly.

"that is so not fair" 2 dads began protesting. Folding his arms across his chest and sulking like a toddler.

"awww poor baby" bomber cooed pulling at his cheek

"all I am saying is that it would be common curtesy when making one person a drink to see if the rest of us want one and make them aswell" he tried to argue

"LEADER!" Nav called behind him. "remind me again how many stripes you have to your name?" she called winking at Bird

"well...I... umm..i" he stammered trying to think of a smart answer but was being put off by Nav's death stare which she had clearly been working on and taking lessons from Kate.

"well leader I am waiting or did you not learn how to count in school"

The rest of the crew tried not to laugh hiding their sniggers behind hands or the paper work they were holding.

"none ma'am" he spoke in barely a whisper

"pardon"

"None Ma'am" he shouted

"well then when you have more stripes than me and the boss then you can moan. Until then a brew would be lovely. White 2 sugars" she smiled holding out her mug

"ooooh yes please I would love a coffee" bomber called out grinning

There were also several shouts of yes please from Buffer and other members of the crew.

"this is so unfair" 2-dads huffed as he walked off the bridge.

"well it looks like I may have been dethroned" Kate laughed looking over at Nav.

"well what can I say I learnt from the best" Nav shrugged knowing exactly what Kate was on about. The Queen of cruel and unusual punishments.

2-dads return to the bridge carefully carrying a tray with several mugs, doing his best not to spill a drop. The second he stepped on the bridge it was like a swarm everyone diving on to their mugs grabbing their drinks

"Ma'am your drink" he held out the mug for Nav

"Thank you Leader" Nav turned back to the radar console looking

"Ma'am I have NAVCOM on the line" Ro called handing Kate the Sat-phone.

"thanks RO" Kate smiled taking it off him. "Sir"

"Kate Coast watch have spotted a suspicious vassal about 12 nautical miles from your position I have given the coordinates to Robert but your the nearest asset."

"yes Sir" Kate hung up. "Ro what are those coordinates"

"here they are" he handed a piece of paper to Nav

"Port 10 steer 250" Nav called after imputing the coordinates in to the computers.

The suspicious vassal was a FFV but they didn't have any lines in the water or any evidence that they had been fishing In Australian waters so all the boarding party could do was escort them the 5 miles to the line and give them a warning. It was always frustrating as they knew as soon as Hammersley was over the horizon and out of any kind of radar range, the FFV would just slip back across the line and poach fish from the EEZ.

Kate was sat in the officers mess. It was past midnight but she was having trouble sleeping lately. She sat tucking in to her vegemite crisps and chocolate spread. Nav walked in.

"sorry Kate I was just coming off watch" she smiled filling a glass with some water.

"its okay I just couldn't sleep"

"everything alright" Nav sat opposite her friend. It was one of the things she missed was their chats when they shared a cabin in the 'old days of Hammersley' once they had become friends.

"yeah its just Brass dragging their feet with who's going to take over Hammersley when I leave for this baby. There are talks of Mike coming " she sighed

"really" Nav sounded surprised . "I mean not that it wouldn't be great and a little like old times but with you missing. but isn't he too high ranking to command a patrol boat?" Nav asked

"well yeah Captains don't normally command the patrol boats but because Brass want someone with experience who knows, which probably means they wont be taking my recommendation of you. Sorry"

"its fine" she smiled "really. Whats Mike actually said" Nav asked

"he wants to stay on shore"

"that's good isn't it"

"I suppose I just hope they listen" Kate scooped more chocolate Carmel spread on to the crisp before biting in to it

"what are you eating?"

"not you as well its nice. Vegemite bagel crisps and Cadburys caramello spread"

"weirdo" Nav grinned

Yawning looking at the clock they didn't realise they had been talking for over a hour.

"you best go get some Kip. Is getting late" Kate smiled at Nikki

"well only if you go too. We cant have our captain pregnant and sleep deprived. It isn't good for the baby"

"okay I am going. Night" Kate smiled walking towards the door. "you get some kip as well" she turned to face nikki

Kate lay on her rack she could hear the hum of the engines below and the soft sound of the waves as Hammersley pushed her self through the water. It was strangely relaxing. To anyone else this would sound mad but she found it relaxing. Closing her eyes she focused on the sounds of the waves and soon found that she drifted off to sleep. She just hoped that brass would be sensible and get some one else in and keep Mike where he belonged with her and their baby.

**here it is hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kate yawned as she walked over the gangway. This last patrol had been long and tiering, and as usual she was the last to leave the ship, not including the 2 sailors that were required to stay on watch whilst in port.

Walking through the doors of NAVCOM she knocked on Mikes office door. She needed to hand over the reports from the last patrol.

"Kate" he smiled turning to face her. When he looked at her his face fell. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like death warmed up "is everything okay is the baby alright"

"yes I am fine and yes the baby is alright. I am just knackered. Please tell me the brass have sorted my placement because I cant and don't to go back out. This one doesn't seem to understand the navy watch system" she placed her hand on her belly . yawning she rubbed her eyes trying not to fall asleep on her feet. "well"

"we can talk about it later. Right now lets get you home." He shut down his computer before leading her out and to his car.

Kate fell asleep before they had even reached the guardhouse and the main road. 20 minuets later mike pulled up on to the drive.

"Kate" he whispered gently shaking her on the shoulder "were back" he smiled as she came too

"what" she rubbed her eyes slightly disorientated "oh" she realised where she was.

"do you want anything to eat?" mike asked as he unlocked the door and put Kates sea bag in the hall

She shook her head "think I am just going to lie down for a bit" she smiled climbing the stairs. She was asleep before her head had even hit the pillow.

Mike checked on her a couple of times even taking her some tea and toast knowing she needed to eat. But she didn't stir or touch the toast.

She awoke the next morning with the autumn sun streaming through the gaps in the curtains. Rolling over she found the space next to her empty with a note left on the pillow.

'sorry I didn't wake you emergency situation at NAVCOM be back soon I hope Love M' she could hear the sarcasm in his writing but the 'Emergency' had her worried. It usually meant something bad had happened and Hammersley and other available ships stood to be sailed immediately.

She quickly picked up her phone and pressed mikes number it rang twice before Mike answered

"Mike whats happened, is everything okay does Hammersley need to sail..." she didn't pause for breath.

"calm down Kate remember what the doctor said about stress. Yes everyone is fine and no Hammersley is needed. Its just something I need to deal with. I should be back soon"

"well whats the emergency" she asked still unsure that mike was withholding the whole picture.

He sighed he knew she would find out sooner rather than later. "Maxine..."

"oh" her voice fell yet again Maxine was coming in-between them. "whats happened to her" she asked not really caring. Hoping Nessie had taken one look at her and wolfed her down. She giggled slightly at the image that had entered her mind.

"its not whats happened to her more what she has done to the crew of the ship she was on"

"what did she do" she asked more worried for the crew of the British ship than Maxine her self

"she almost steered the patrol boat she was on in to the 3rd larges whirlpool in the world in the Gulf of Corryvreckan"

"how the hell did she manage that surely the British have excellent charts of the waters surrounding them"

"I don't know but I have just got off the phone with the commander of Clyde and he was not best pleased"

"is everyone okay?" Kate asked

"from what I was told yes. Shaken but they are okay. Look I have some paper work to deal with"

"but Its my scan today..."

"I know and I am so so sorry..."

"what ever" Kate was deflated "see you whenever" she hung up. Maxine ruining what was suppose to be a happy moment yet again and she was on the other side of the world.

Sitting alone in the waiting room for her scan. Thankfully today it seemed that they were running on time for once.

"Kate Flynn" the sonographer called.

Sitting on the bed she waited for the grainy black and white picture to appear on the screen.

"so the baby is growing nicely and there is a good strong heart beat. Do you want to know the gender?" the sonographer asked

Looking over her shoulder for a minuet forgetting mike wasnt with her. "umm no thank you" she smiled weekly wishing he was with her. He should be seeing this. The sonographer handed her the prints of the scan. "thanks she smiled sliding of the bed.

She headed home deflated and annoyed. She knew that Mike being captain meant that there would be meetings that he couldn't avoid at NAVCOM. But surely he could have sorted this one out so he could be with her.

Her phone buzzed with a message from Bird.

'you at home got something for the baby, coming with bomb and nav"

Kate sent a reply saying not at the moment but she would be in about half a hour. When she got home the 3 girls were waiting on the door step. Holding several boxies and balloons with baby shower printed all over.

"whats all this" Kate asked smiling. "you know I am not due for another 4 months"

"yes but with Hammersley's schedule and that we though considering that we have a few days at shore then a baby sower would be perfect. And the fact that you are due to be posted to shore before we next sail" Bomber smiled

Kate opened the door and the 3 girls followed her in. Placing the present boxies on the coffee table.

"where is mike, thought he was at the hospital with you" bomber asked

Kate shook her head as if she hadn't understood the question.

"Jess can you go give bomber a hand with the rest of the stuff from the car"

"sure" jess smiled and bounced out of the door

"Spill now whats up with you and mike"

"nothing he's just at NAVCOM sorting out something knocker did in the uk"

"what did she do?"

"almost sank a patrol boat by driving it in to a whirlpool in the Gulf of corryvreckan, its the 3rd largest whirlpool in the world"

"how did she do that. I mean the Royal Navy say that you should only sail through there if your a skilled navigator and I wouldn't even attempt that" Nav replied looking the area up on her phone.

The other 2 soon came in. Holding more boxies of food "are we expecting the entire RAN" Kate laughed seeing the amount of canapes prepared by bomber

"no just us and sally said she might pop by later" bomber smiled

"Present time" Bird grinned pulling her two boxies out first

Kate opened the first box and found baby sized DPNUs with dog-tags with Baby Flynn engraved on them. The second box had a baby sized white shore uniform with the Australian defence force medal ribbon and midshipman epaulets.

"these are cute" Kate laughed turning the boxies round to show the others.

"they are pretty cute." Bomber grinned.

"this is from the rest of the crew." Nav smiled handing her a basket with several items that she may need. Baby-grows, vests, and some pampering products for her. Relaxing lavender soaps and several relaxing scented candles. "2 dads did want to include a monkey but I thought the elephant would be more appropriate"

"thanks Nav and thank the crew for me aswell" Kate looked through the basket at all the goodies. "these look amazing" she pulled out some of the soap. It was expensive stuff.

"do you know what your having?" bird asked sipping the mocktails that bomber had made

"no. We wanted it to be a surprise" Kate smiled back.

"I have a brill idea. Lets do the ring test. My sister did it at one of her friends baby showers and it was right. Do you have a chain?" she asked

"will these do" she took her dog tags from around her neck handing bomber the chain.

"perfect and I need your wedding ring aswell"

Kate wriggled the ring off her finger and handed it to bomber

"okay lie down on the sofa" bomber directed as she threaded the ring on to the chain. Holding it over Kates bump. Holding it till it settled she let go of the ring. The ring began moving in a circular motion.

"what does that mean?" Kate asked

"its a girl. I think. Best of three" bomber smiled. This second time the ring went from side to side in a pendulum movement

"why has it done something different" bird asked

"don't know." She shrugged "could be non identical twins" She joked

"help me now" Kate grinned "but this is a pile of crap."

It was after midnight before mike eventually arrived home. Dumping his briefcase in the hall he wasnt expecting Kate to still be up.

"Kate?" he sounded shocked when she turned the lamp on next to the sofa.

"what was pressing then" she asked annoyed

"what" mike asked

"well you were gone over 12 hours, so what was so pressing that you missed my scan of OUR baby"

"I told you Maxine almost sank one of the UK patrol boats. I had to have a video conference with the admiral over there then have a meeting with the admiral here, then I had to speak to Maxine. And report back to the admiral and fill out a report for both. all made difficult with the 10 hour time difference"

" and you couldn't have just taken a hour to come to the hospital for the scan"

" it was impossible I am sorry. I will make it to the next one"

"that's not the point mike. You said you didn't want to miss a second of this and you are. You may as well be the one to take over on Hammersley" she spat

"Kate, don't be..." he was interrupted by his mobile ringing in his pocket. "one second"

"what ever mike I am off to bed, the spare room is all made"

She headed up the stairs alone, she heard mike on the phone, before hearing his tread on the stairs and him opining the spare room door. She didn't want to be like this but he hurt her and once again he was putting the Navy or someone else before her and their baby.

**so I wanted to include a little drama. the whirlpool is real and is just of the coast of Scotland in between 2 islands and is very dangerous. it is the larges whirlpool we have in the uk. anyway please let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Mike opened the door to their bedroom. After a night in the spare room which was probably deserved he was hoping that Kate had calmed down enough to hear him out and possibly forgive him. Poking his head around the door he could see her leant against the pillows looking at her phone. Pushing the door fully open he walked in waving a piece of white paper and holding a mug in the other hand.

"I come in peace" he grinned

"its going to take more than a crappy cup of tea Michal Flynn" she said still with a straight face

"oh come on Kate" he sighed "how many times do I have to say I am sorry"

"you still don't get it so you. You keep saying sorry but nothing changes. You almost missed the first scan"

"but I didn't" he reminded her

"only because the hospital was running late." She said "I really needed you yesterday" tears were forming in her eyes

" but I thought everything was alright with the baby" he asked now worried

"it is but that went through all the things that could go wrong and also reminded me that my age is against me being a mother"

"well whats that suppose to mean?"

"I am 37. There is a increased risk of gestational diabetes and premature labour. Then on top of that there is a high risk of the baby being born with Downs Syndrome and they can do a test but that can increase the chances of miscarriage" tears were rolling down her face.

Mike moved right up so he was sat next to her. Wrapping his arms around her so her head were resting on his shoulders. "everything will be fine" he wiped her tears away.

"you don't know that" she sniffed

"no but we just have to have faith and believe that everything will be okay. And if and when these things happen then we can cross those bridges when we come to them" he kissed the top of her head brushing her hair off of her face.

"but what" she sat up before being interrupted by Mike

"but nothing. Don't start with what ifs. You will drive your self crazy and the stress isn't good for the baby"

"but..." she began but was silenced by mike putting her fingers to her lips.

"don't say anything okay" he kissed her in-between every word "and I have some news. Brass have finally decided on a replacement for Hammersley. They have relented and placed Nav in command until further notice. And considering she learnt from the Best CO Hammersley has had then she will be fantastic" he smiled

"that's fantastic. Who is the best CO Hammersley has ever had" she grinned

"well since you were asking.." he began before being interrupted by Kate

"choose your words widely Flynn" she smiled trying not to laugh.

"I meant you of course" he kissed her "and they have confirmed your posting to NAVCOM until your maternity leave and then you can decide to stay on shore or go back to sea" he smiled.

"great" she smiled "

" and I am truly sorry about yesterday but there was so much to sort out because of..."

"please don't. It always has something to do with her. She seems to be spoiling things and she is almost 10 thousand miles away"

"okay well I have the day off so do you what do you want to do today?"

"well I think we should just snuggle up on the sofa and binge on chick-flics" she smiled

"I like the idea of snuggling but chick-flics" he frowned

"well we don't want any comedy or horror because I may laugh so hard or get scared so much that the baby comes" Kate joked

"really" mike added a tone panic to his voice

"well I might" Kate tried to keep a straight face.

"chick flics it is then" he smiled

Several hours later Kate was lay curled up in mikes arms. He had one arm round her resting on her bump. He wished that yesterday had never happened. He hated it when they fell out.

"hey" she smiled "look what the girls got the baby" Kate reached over the side of the sofa and pulled the two boxes from yesterday out. Lifting the lid on each she revealed the baby sized navy uniforms.

"those are perfect" he grinned "although I think he or she will be the boss of us and not just a midshipman" he laughed pulling one of the epaulets out looking at the rank emblazoned on

"Kate I am sorry..."

"shhh" she kissed him "I know"

**hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. the issues I mentioned in pregnancy of older woman are only what I have seen in other dramas and read about. I have never had a baby so am unsure of these things so sorry if there are some errors. I think I may fast forward a little for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was sat at her desk at NAVCOM she had been on the shore posting for 4 weeks and already longed too be back at sea. She knew the shore posting was necessary but she couldn't stand them. It was the same things each and every day. Knowing it was a necessity because of the baby made it slightly eaiser and she couldn't wait to meet her baby but she longed to be back on the open seas.

Looking at the charts for Hammersley latest patrol. Which was in 2 days time it was a simple patrol round the Timor sea and the Gulf of Carpentaria. Simple and routine looking for foreign fishermen crossing the line and upholding Australian Law.

She grinned when she saw mike walk past the window facing out on to the main operations at NAVCOM. He was heading straight to her office and it was the 5th time that morning. It wouldn't be bad but she had only been in the office her self for the past 2 hours. He knocked and poked his head round the door

"everything okay Kate?" he asked

"hello annoying" she smiled

"what me annoying I was going to offer you a brew but..." he turned to walk out

"nooo a brew would be amazing please I am sorry" she pretended to be hurt holding out her hands for the mug in mikes hand

"I don't know if I should you know" mike smiled toying with her

"okay I am sorry, but what will people think, you bringing me a brew"

"well" he walked round leaning against the desk. "they will think that I am being a kind and caring person bringing my pregnant wife a brew and that they should follow suite." He bent slightly leaning in kissing her "and I think you deserve this" he handed her the bag he had been hiding behind his back.

"ooh presents," Kate smiled

"I thought you could do with these here" he pulled out a jumbo bag of vegemite bagel crisps and a extra large jar of Cadburys caramello chocolate spread.

"my hero" she swooned and this time it was her turn to kiss him. "aww thank you" she smiled

They were totally lost in each others eyes, and were interrupted by a cough. Glancing sideways Kate realised the office door was wide open and 2 dads was stood grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"not interrupting am I Sir, Ma'am." He smiled "because I can come back he turned on his heal

"2-dads! What do you want" Kate moved back from mike brushing down her blouse straighten it.

"okay I shall be quick then let you two get back to what ever it is that you guys do hear at NAVCOM"

"2-dads!" Kate warned

"well as Hammersley is sailing in 2 days I wanted to give you this before we go in case." He grinned Well you know .. before you pop"

"well thank you I think" Kate tried to smile "but I am not due for another 4 months so I think there is a pretty good chance that I will still be pregnant when Hammersley gets back" Kate smiled taking the badly wrapped parcel off 2-dads.

"well I will let you to get back to what ever it was you were doing. Have fun kids" he grinned walking out . "don't do anything I wouldn't do" he called as he went passed the window. Everyone in the main area looked up and over towards the office Kate walked over to and pulled the blinds down

"one of these days I am going to have to court marshal him for that attitude" Kate grinned

"yeah but admit it he wouldn't be 2-dads and we all love him really and if he changed life would be duller"

"true but I it could get him in to serious trouble, I mean I only take it because its 2-dads and he doesn't engage brain before mouth"

Kate carefully opened the parcel handed to her by 2-dads. It fell open and inside was a half folded baby-grow and navy blue hat. On each was the patrol boat ship with HMAS Hammersley and the hull number ACPB-82. Kate smiled turning it round to show mike.

"well looks like he or she will be inducted in to the navy before they are even born with all the navy things we have been given" mike grinned.

"well you don't know that. The way I was feeling at sea I don't know if this one has sea legs" Kate smiled resting her hand on her bump. She felt a slight kick. Taking mikes hand she placed it over where the baby was kicking.

"anyway I also came in to ask if you wanted to go for lunch? "mike asked

"lovely. Give me a hour so I can sort these few things out for Hammersley, meet you outside"

"perfect", mike smiled and headed for the door "see you in a hour"

Kate turned back to the operations plans she had to type for Hammersley and Kingston both were due out in the next 2 days and were heading north in Hamersley's case and south in Kingston's. As it stood there was nothing out of the ordinary for both ships just routine and if anything different came in from the AFP or brass then plans may change.

She looked at the box on the edge of the desk. Pulling it towards her she took out the navy blue cotton hat. Holding it up she smiled. This was a Hammersley baby and a navy baby the hat would look so cute she didn't notice before but the hat actually had a peak on the front making it look like the baseball caps they wore onboard the ship. This along with the uniforms from bird would all look so cute. But she was hoping to get some cute non navy related stuff. Hopefully she would find stuff in town after lunch as she was on a half day. Logging off her computer she headed out side to meet mike. She was over half way through the pregnancy and couldn't wait to meet her little one

**so I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

As each week went on Kate found her role at NAVCOM get slightly eaiser. Unusually for her she actually found the set routine relaxing and calming. Knowing when she would be in the office and what time she would be home was of comfort to her it made her feel less stressed about everything.

At 32 weeks she was now in the last trimester of pregnancy and the baby was developing well. It was the first week in June. With the winter rolling in it was a pleasant warmth but not too hot and sticky which was a bonus. She was reading the latest reports from Hammersley. They had intercepted a SIEV which had been spotted in the coral sea. The crew had given up a fight and resisted arrest resulting in several people getting shot. Thankfully it was mostly the bad guys and the boarding party only suffered minor injuries. Reading that there were children on board and the vessel was crammed and over capacity. It broke her heart how could the smugglers be so callous they were just out to make as much money as they possibly could and they didn't care who got hurt in the process. She felt tears rolling down her face. Some how reading about it was horrible. She had never felt like this on the boarding's them selves apart from the odd one that got her yet hear she was a blubbering wreck.

"pull your self together you silly moo" she told her self. She knew it was her hormones and everything but they had come across this on a monthly basis and she was used to seeing this kind of set up after 5 years on the patrol boat service

Standing up she went to walk out to get a drink. The second she stood up she doubled over in pain crying out. It was like a sharp stabbing in her side. The pain was unbearable. One of the young midshipmen looked over from where she was sat. Walking to the door she could see something was up.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" she asked

"fine Bones" Kate forced a smile trying to straighten up but the pain was too much and she doubled over again. "no. Get Captain Flynn for me please"

"Ma'am" bones was unsure about leaving her

"NOW!" Kate snapped louder than she meant sending the young girl running off afraid of the consequences of disobeying her superior. There had been rumours flying around about all the punishments she had given as XO of Hammersley for little pranks.

Mike arrived in the office after 10 minuets with bones hovering by the door wanting to know if her boss was alright but also what was going on.

"Kate? Is everything okay?" he asked

Kate shook her head. "I think I am in labour"

"but you still have..."

"8 weeks left" Kate spoke in barely a whisper doubling over again as another contraction hit like a wave.

"I think we best get you to the hospital" mike smiled "looks like this one wants to meet mommy and daddy early"

It didn't take long for them to drive to the hospital. Once in the maternity section Kate was taken straight to a delivery suite. She had just got comfy on the bed when a midwife came in to examine how far into labour she was. Checking Kates over and the obs that were constantly being taken a worried look came over her face which she tried to hide. She reached over the back of the bed pushing the emergency buzzer to alert the medical team something was wrong.

"whats wrong" Mike asked panicking

"Kates blood pressure had dropped rather low as has the baby's heart rate" the midwife replied as the doctor walked in.

After examining Kate the doctor turned to them both. "Baby's heart rate is a little lower than I would like. So we need to perform a emergency caesarean"

After scrubbing up mike watched on sat next to Kate. Although their baby was extremally early there was a tinge of excitement holding Kates hand through out he watched as the doctors brought their baby in to the world. Waiting to hear the cry was the worst part. Then all of a sudden the cry filled the theatre

"congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" the doctor smiled

"can I see her" Kate called

"she needs to go straight to NICU I am afraid you can go and see her after we have sorted you and got you back on to the ward" the midwife smiled trying to reassure Kate.

It was several hours before Kate woke up on the maternity ward. After they had delivered the baby she had passed out because of a small bleed that was caught and got under control. Trying to push herself upright she winced as the stiches pulled. Mike awoke from the doze he was in sat in the chair

"Kate?" he smiled

"I need to see my baby. where is she"

"she is down in NICU. The doctors said you can go down in the morning. Right now you need to rest and not pull those stiches out.

"have you seen her?"

"not yet I was waiting for you to wake up. There was a bleed and you passed out..."

"go to her she needs to know she isn't alone" she pushed his hand away. And watched as he relented and walked out of the side room they were in.

5 minuets later her phone buzzed on the cabinet beside the bed. It was a video call from mike.

"you are going to get me shot but I though if you cant go see her then this would have to be the next best thing" he turned the camera around showing their little girl lay in a incubator with all sorts of wires and machines coming off of her.

"she is tiny" Kate breathed she knew that because of how premature the baby was she would be small but she wasnt expecting her to be that tiny.

"but she is like her mother. Stubborn and a fighter" mike turned the camera back on to himself "I know its not the best but you can come and see her soon"

Kate lay back on her pillows she wished that she could have her baby next to her like all the other mums on the ward. but she knew it would be worth the wait. Mike returned in to the room after 5 minutes.

"Belle" Kate called

"sorry" Mike smiled sitting back next to Kate

"Isabella I think we should call her Isabella"

"Isabella Flynn it suits her." He sat on the bed next to her "I am so proud of you and sorry you couldn't see her. But if the doctor says so I will take you down tomorrow." He smiled opining his arm allowing her to snuggle in to the crook. She lay there. He kissed the top of her head. "she is amazing. She has your eyes" kate had drifted off asleep again. Gently slipping his arm out from under her he kissed the top of her head again before walking out. He couldn't resist taking another look at the beautiful baby girl they had created

**so I hope you enjoy. I have know idea how a c-secton actually works and can only go on what I have watched on medical dramas. please let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was 3 days before Kate was aloud down to the NICU to see belle. She had tried to get down before but each time she tried to move out of the bed she was ushered back in by one of the nurses on duty. Mike had even tried to take her down in a wheelchair but as soon as the nurse saw she was on him like a ton of bricks. Kate did find this funny as he looked like a naughty school boy being called in front of the headmistress. Finally 3 days after belle had been born mike walked in pushing a wheelchair.

"your carriage awaits" he smiled bowing low

"I can walk you know. I have only had a baby not lost the ability to use my legs" Kate huffed

"I know but it might be nice to be waited on." he helped Kate back in to the chair and began wheeling it out in to the corridor and down to the intensive care unit . pushing the wheelchair right up to the incubator he helped Kate to stand.

"She is so small" Kate whispered looking at the tiny bundle that was her daughter

Some how it looked worse in reality. Belle looked lost in the huge incubator, then with the tubes for the ventilator and feeding plus the monitors for heart rate and oxygen stats it was hard to look out. Kate opened the little window on the side. Placing her finger in to the door she gently touched the tiny hand. Belle's fingers grasped round Kates finger

" she knows your here" Mike smiled stood behind her with his arms wrapped round her waist

All of a sudden the alarms on the heart monitor began flashing and beeping. Kate jumped back worried that she had done something wrong and hurt Bella. The nurse walked over checking the monitor and Belle she smiled turning the alarm off

"its okay she just moved the pad" the nurse opened one of the other doors and corrected the problem. Smiling reassuringly

Both Kate and mike watched as Bella yawned. It was a big yawn for such a small baby. Kate also yawned.

"come on princess perfect lets get you back to the ward " mike smiled.

The following morning the doctor discharged Kate so she could finish recuperating at home. Belle had to stay in the hospital for several more weeks until she had gained enough weight and was strong enough to cope with the outside world. For Kate it was tough leaving the hospital with out her baby. She wanted to take her home and put her in the cot in the nursery that mike and her had painted but the other half of her knew that the hospital was the best place for her baby and knowing she could visit everyday to hold her and be close to her was of some comfort. she knew that some other mothers weren't as lucky.

It would be a further 6 weeks before Belle got the all clear to come home. She had weight on well and had her mothers fighting spirit. Strong and unwilling to let go. Dressed in the baby grow that 2 dads had given she looked so sweet. It was cute. She was a Hammersley baby through and through waking up every 4 hours and ironically It was always at watch change over times for her feeds before sleeping through to the next watch. Mike would get up with Kate and sit doing some paperwork sent over from NAVCOM.

Nav, bomber and Bird were the first people to visit and have a cuddle.

"she is so sweet" Bird cooed over her as Nav held her.

"she is adorable" Nav smiled placing her back in the mosses basket. "sorry this is only a flying visit but Hammersley is sailing in a few hours, but we wanted a cuddle before we left"

"Nikki I have a favour to ask" Kate looked serious

"anything just name it" Nav smiled

"would you be Belles god mother, when we get her christened"

"I would be honoured

Mike walked in to the lounge. "and hows my two favourite girls" he smiled looking at Belle who was asleep in her mosses basket.

"fine." Kate smiled back "please don't wake her she has only just gone down."

Mike sat next to Kate he looked serious "I have some bad news"

"whats happened" Kate asked looking worried

"Maxine is coming back 2 months early. I am doing my best to find her a posting away from cairns but she may be back"

"great. This will please her me being at NAVCOM, well when I go back that is"

That night Kate struggled to sleep. Maxine had been a thorn in her side from day one. She had never liked her from the moment she had transferred from Canberra but now she was married to mike Maxine was trying even harder to make Kates life a misery. The last 10 months had been blissful not having Maxine sending Hammersley out every 2 days on false call outs or fools errands. She just hoped that mike would come up with a decent plan and fast. The last thing Kate wanted was Maxine making her feel bad on top of the emotional roller-coaster that came with parenthood

**so sorry its a little short but I hope you enjoy. I have no idea how long a baby would spend in NICU and can only go on what my mum told me about how long me and my sis were in as we were prem. or how long it would take to recover from a C-section. please let me know what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

Kate walked along the quay side pushing Belle in her pram. It was a glorious sunny day with the winter sun beating down but a nice cooling breeze blowing up the channels of the rivers in to the city. She had dressed belle in the DPNU's that Bird had given her as they finally fit her after 3 months. Kate wasnt sure about putting her in white being so young but decided that as she was going onboard Hammersley for the first time to see all her aunties and uncles before they sailed on a 2 month patrol it would be cute. Leaving the pram at the bottom of the gangway as it was awkward to get it up and round the tight corridors of the ship. Holding Belle she saluted the ensign and stepped on to the ship. It felt weird being on the ship with Belle.

Nav was on the bridge checking the charts for the next patrol.

"permission to come aboard" Kate grinned calling up the steps of the bridge.

Nav turned and looked at Kate. Before Kate had even climbed the last step Nav had taken Belle out of Kates arms and began talking baby to her.

"can I have my baby back" Kate smiled jokingly

"nope she is coming to sea with us. We need a new first mate" Nav grinned before looking back at Belle who was staring up at Nav." yes we do are you going to come sailing with us yes your are" she cooed talking baby.

The rest of the crew walked on deck to see their Boss.

"Ma'am" they all smiled

2-dads looked over at Belle grinning "she is actually quite cute" he smiled

"do you want a cuddle" Kate asked lifting her daughter out of Nikkis arms

"ummm okay" he was unsure and wiped his hands on his trousers.

Kate gently placed Belle in to his arms and turned to talk to Bird who was excited to see Belle in the uniform that she had made. 2dads looked down at the baby in his arms. Belle scrunched up her face and began to wail not nice little cutesy wail, but a full throttle this man is trying to kidnap me scream

"Ma'am," he called holding her at arms length

" 2-dads she is a baby if you hold her like that she will scream" bomber called lifting belle out of Leo's grasp and holding her close. The second bomber had taken her the screams subsided and Belle snuggled in to Bombers arms. 2-dads stepped back glad that the screaming Belle was now out of his arms.

""2Dads don't tell me you are scared of a baby" buffer called grinning looking over Bombers arms.

"so whats motherhood like?" Nav asked turning to Kate

"exhausting breath-taking amazing there isn't actually one word that can describe it really. She is amazing she ins changing each and every day. She sleeps so well only wakes for a feed. But I think the navy may have affected her" Kate smiled

"whats wrong" Nav asked looking at the perfect little bundle in bombers arms

"she is fine just I think the watch changes must have gotten in to her blood. That's the only time she wakes for a feed is watch change."

"that's is unusually cute. I think" Nav grinned looking at belle who was now snuggled in to Buffers arms. It was quite comical to see buffer holding the tiny Belle. A big muscular bloke cooing over a tiny baby.

"poop face. I swear she just pulled a poop face" buffer called holding belle at arms length

"what is it with guys and babies" bird smiled as Kate took Belle off Buffer.

"come one you lets go get you changed and then go see daddy shall we" she cooed taking belle holding her close

Once she had changed belle Kate walked back on to the bridge to say her goodbyes and that she would see them all when they came back.

"fair winds nik" Kate smiled as she walked back over the gangway saluting the ensign as she went past

It didn't take long to make the walk from the dock to the NAVCOM offices. Pushing the pram up the winding ramp. It got caught on the drain at the top. Gently she forced the pram over the bump almost colliding with Maxine.

"do you need a ... oh its you" Maxine called

"oh I am fine thanks for the help" Kate muttered under her breath. "Maxine" she forced a smile. "how was Scotland"

"allright. So is this yours" she indicated to Belle scoffing to her self at the DPNUs that she was still dressed in. It was 100% tack town in her opinion

"yes." Kate found her self beaming like she did every time she did when someone asked her about belle.

"how old is she"

"5 months on Friday" Kate smiled

"right and she is yours and..."

"mike is her farther yes" Kate could see where Maxine's mind was going.

Maxine wasnt convinced if her maths was correct then this made Kate pregnant before they married. There was no way that mike would have done something like that and risk the wrath of his mother. She still had some digging to do. "well I guessing that your on your way up. I wont keep you." Another polite smile followed before she side stepped around the pram and headed down the steps towards the docks. "and congratulations Mike must be thrilled to be a dad again" she added.

Kate shook her head walking through the doors of NAVCOM. Taking the lift up one level to Mikes office she found him sat at his desk.

"Knock. Knock." She smiled poking her head round the door. "someone wanted to come and see daddy" she wheeled the pram through the door. "I have just seen Maxine outside. She was asking all sorts of questions about Belle. Please tell me that you have found another posting. She is up to something I swear." Kate lifted belle out of the pram and sat on the sofa that was in the office.

"I am working on it. I have sent a recommendation to Tasmania just waiting to hear back. Anyway how is my little princess" he smiled sitting next to Kate. And placing belle on his lap.

"she is fine. Went on to her first ship today. Everyone on Hammersley loved her in her DPNUs" Kate smiled.

"lovely." He smiled

"I can see your buisy. What time will you be back?" she asked

"not sure. I am sorry but there is a lot to sort brome Chinders and Launceston all are in for major repairs. Some fault on the navigation system so now the whole fleet needs checking so it is a major nightmare."

"what about Hammersley she is out tomorrow"

"she is about the only one okay. She hasn't had the upgrade yet so she is still operational" mike smiled

"right well best let you get on. Say bye bye to daddy" She whispered in to Belle's ears waving her little arm

"bye and I am sorry Kate" he leaned in kissing her and placing a kiss on Belle's cheek.

Kate pushed the pram out and made the short walk home placing Belle in her cot she sat on the sofa with a cup of tea. She just hoped that Maxine wasnt going to cause any trouble.

Mike was sat in his office trying to lease with the engineers to sort out the navigation updates so they worked. Starring at the report for the 1000th time trying to make head nor tale of it. He was surprised when Maxine walked in to his office uninvited and with out knocking.

"Maxine what can I do for you" He sighed it was pointless to argue against her.

"I need to talk to you about Kate"

"not this again. Why cant you see I LOVE Kate and we have belle now..."

"that's what I want to talk to you about. Are you sure that she is yours. I mean..."

"you are unbelievable. Why you say that."

"well I was talking to Kate out side and well I how old is belle really"

"5 months. She was 8 weeks prem. That's why she is so small. Look I want you to go. I will talk to you tomorrow at 10:00. This victimisation of Kate has to stop.."

"I am only looking out for you mike. I don't want you to get hurt like when she got back with that Jim after 2 seconds"

"have you forgotten that was because of you telling her I would never give up Hammersley. 10:00 tomorrow"

"Sir" Maxine sulked.

Mike returned home after midnight. Kate was asleep upstairs Slipping in next to Kate. Maxine was suppose to be a friend and he couldn't understand why she had changed so much and couldn't be happy for him. He looked over at the cot next to Kate Belle was asleep softly snoring. Sliding back out he looked in to the cot. She looked so much like Kate but her eyes were steel blue like his own she knew that Belle was his he had no doubt of that. Maxine would just have to lump it and accept that he was no longer at her beckon call.

**okay so hope you like this and I think I have one more chapter left and I am thinking of a futuristic chapter maybe belles first birthday. I always thought Maxine had her nose put out of joint because of Kate. please leave a review xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

1 year later:

Kate walked out of the back door in to the garden. The sun was shining bright and there was lovely cool breeze blowing off the coast. It was a welcome breeze the summer had been unbearably hot especially for a tiny baby who couldn't regulate their own body temperature or understand why it was so hot. The past year had been a roller-coaster. Maxine had been dishonourably discharged from the navy. The brass had found out the fact that she had been victimizing Kate and indirectly the crew of Hammersley. Even being transferred to the Antarctic survey detail at Casey Station hadn't stopped her. She bombarded mike with emails trying to convince him Kate was a bad choice and had been cheating on him, Belle wasnt his daughter, anything to try and get him to leave Kate. It had all failed. Mike saw right through her. The bonus of knowing her for as long as he had was he was able to read her like a book and see straight through her lies and manipulation.

Ryan had met his little sister not long after. Bonded with her so well and adored her. It was hard to see her because he was now working in Melbourne but he did fly up to Cairns every couple of months to see Mike and Belle. He had cut off all ties with his mother as soon as he found out what she had been doing to Kate. The whole mess with Maxine had actually help repair his relationship with mike. Since finding out that mike was actually his biological farther but he hated his mum for what she was doing.

Everything had been set up for Belle's first birthday. There was a paddling pool a bouncy castle and a ball pit. Mike was stood at the barbeque that had been set up. He had spent best part of a hour trying to get the coals to light but so far had failed.

"hows everything going" she smiled handing Mike a drink.

"fine or it will be when I can get these coals to light" he huffed taking the glass.

"do you want me to try" Kate asked

"no you put your feet up and enjoy Belles birthday. Where is the little princess anyway"

"I put her down for a nap. We don't want the birthday girl being a mardy bum do we"

They were irrupted by the gate opening and bomber walking through juggling several boxies including a huge cake box.

"hey where do you want these" she smiled poking her head round to see everyone.

"you didn't have to make this we have plenty of food" Kate smiled

"I wanted to and as I was making the cake I thought why not" bomber smiled.

"you made the cake?" Kate asked puzzled

"yeah Mike asked me, I thought you knew" she lifted the lid of the cake box and revealed a huge cake that was all blue with a little island in the middle with ducks and teddy bears sat round the edge. Bomber also couldn't resist adding a little paste Hammersley sailing towards the island.

"MIKE! You made bomber make the cake" Kate frowned

"okay before you say anything. You didn't want some tacky cake from the supermarket and bomber is the best baker in Cairns" mike protested "not to mention mates rates" he smiled

"cheep-skate" Kate grinned hitting him on the arm. "the cake is lovely bomber. I'll just take it in to the kitchen so it doesn't spoil in the heat. Whats in the other boxies.

"some Anzac Bickies and my famous Irish cream liqueur billionaires gateaux" she smiled following Kate in to the house.

"drink?" Kate asked

"please"

Handing bomber a glass of fruit juice she heard a wail from upstairs alerting her to the fact that Belle had woken up. "excuse me I need to sort out madam. You couldn't help mike could you, don't want the crew to go down with salmonella" Kate smiled heading to the stairs.

Heading in to the nursery she found belle holding on to the sides of the cot standing up lifting her up and on to her hip "aren't you a clever girl" Kate smiled as belle gurgled as If agreement. Placing Belle on the changing table she dressed her in a blue and white sailors dress.

When they arrived in to the garden the rest of Hammersley's crew had arrived along with Sally and Chloe and some of the parents and babies that were in Belles Playgroup. Kate carried Belle over to mike who was stood at the barbeque. "guess who was stood up in her cot this afternoon" She smiled walking round mike.

"who's a clever girl" Mike smiled

Once everyone had eaten substantially they all gathered round the huge table in the garden and bomber carefully carried the cake out of the house and placed it down in front of Belle whilst everyone sang happy birthday. Mike and Kate helped belle blow out the candles.

Kate turned to Mike they had just put Belle down for the evening and were both curled up on the Sofa watching "I want to go back on Hammersley" she said

"sorry" mike called "you want to go back to sea"

"yes. Having Belle has been amazing but being on shore is doing my head in. I hate all the paperwork. I want to go back to Hammersley"

"well I suppose that's not a bad thing. Brass were talking about one of us having to go back to sea and it would mean moving to Sydney or Perth for me. So long as your sure"

"I am. Besides my postings will be a lot shorter and safer than a long posting for a destroyer or frigate"

2 weeks later Kate walked over the gangway of Hammersley. She was back as commanding officer and captain of the ship. Looking out of the tiny window of the bridge she saw Mike with Belle smiling up at her. She looked down and held the tiny heart locket that had been a gift from belle with a photo of the both of them and a picture of mike and Kate on their wedding day.

Mike stood on the quay holding Belle they watched as Hammersley sailed out of the channel and in to the open seas until it was a little grey blob on the horizon.

"fair winds Kate" he whispered before turning and pushing belle's pushchair up the quay side and back towards the car. This patrol would only be short and Kate would be home soon. He was glad it was Kate back at sea. she was the better of the 2 and she was destring for great things. He had known that from the first time he had laid eyes on her 10 years ago at Watsons Bay and he knew it now, she had the fire in her to go far. He was happy to hold her hand and support her on as she rose up.

**And Fin. thank you all for the reviews please let me know what you think of this chapter. **


End file.
